powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet LXII
General Info: Name:Icarus Aliases:Kraken, The Minotaur, Griffin, Age:??? Alignment:True Neutral, Occupitation:Pet, Guardian, "Attack Dog", Gender:Male And Female, Origin/Story: Icarus was "born" in the begining (around the dinosaurs age), when he first noticed the enviroment he was simply a tiny creature, his skin was still pink and he was still covered in his "mothers" liquids. Icaurs didn´t understand anything, for him everything was simply bright and loud. After awhile of adjusting to the enviroment , he was greeted by a gigantic T-Rex, the "monster" noticed the small Icarus, and responded with a loud roar. Icarus became scared and frightened, that´s when his natural instincts kicked in, and he unconsciously absorbed earth and his body grew larger and his skin grew thicker and more durable, his mouth grew with his body and his teeth grew harder than anything imaginable. Icarus became anything but humanoid looking, the monster quickly submitted to Icarus, but his instincts had already taken over. Icarus first roared a godzilla like roar, and then his whole chest became like a mouth and swallowed the T-Rex head in one go. The body kept moving for a while, until Icarus tore limb from limb and ate it all (absorbed through digestion). Icaurs body adapted with the newly found "template/DNA", and became even more fierce and scary. It is not a suprise that he became the "king" over the dinosaurs. Icarus didn´t see it as him being the "king", he saw it as a relaxing place to live. But as all good things, they eventually end. As he saw his "kingdom" fall, he cried a tear of sadness and despair. Icarus retreated to the ocean, and quickly "adapted" to it. He spent millions of years under water, not noticing how quick it actually went by. When Icarus noticed something floating on the top of the ocean, he tried to grab it with his tentacles, but it broke, it was made of wood and it had many small lifeforms on it. He kept trying to grab the "floaters", as he called them, but everytime they kept breaking, so he decided to eat them instead of wasting them. One time he actually swallowed one of the lifeforms and gained memories and knowledge, new to him. Icarus quickly ignored and suppresed the new "knowledge/memories", sine they were loud and unwelcome. After a few more decades, he decided to rise to land again, and he did, he was greeted with a strong animal running towards him, he swallowed it whole, and took the shape of the 2 most recent lifeforms, creating a hybrid or "minotaur" according to humans. He walked around until, he was greeted with humans holding fires, they trapped him in a maze, that he couldn´t escape from. This quickly also became a traumatic experience, which made him dislike humans. Icarus spent many years in that labyrint, many humans came and never left, they were also awfully loud, escpecially in the presence of Icarus. After growing tired, Icarus escaped by merging with the mountain and turning into a giant, where a eagle accidentally was absorbed by Icarus, when he felt the new addition to his body, he transformed into one as well. And was quickly carried away by the wind. Icarus hid in the mountains, where silence and peace was unavoidable. But he still looked back at the old days, where he was sleeping in a jungle, everyone was afraid of him and yet they still respected him. After a long time, a woman came to the mountain, and when she found a "T-Rex" looking monster, she freaked out. She came everyday and took pictures of him, but Icarus didn´t really mind. Everyday she brought meat that she threw over to him, and see if he ate it, he always did since he liked the way it tasted. After a while she was brave enough to greet the dino, Icarus watched her calmly as she approached him. When she was merely 3 feet away, she tried putting her hand on his head, he merged with her temporarily, and created a mind link. She freaked out for the first few minutes, while Icarus kept laying there, calm and quiet. When she finally understood what was going on, she asked if he wanted to come back with her. Icarus accepted her offer since he had nothing left to do. The woman´s name was "Lucy", and she was a daughter of a great mafia family. She asked Icarus, if he could be her guard/hunting dog. He gladly accepted, and he thought, hunted, and killed after that, it wasn´t the first time, and his nature didn´t exactly work against him. He mostly ate what was left of his preys, or atleast absorbed them. Lucy went down in history as "The One Pulling The Strings", but Icarus, simply became a legend, a myth, parents told children. But even to this day, the roar of the ultimate lifeform, still haunts the jungles and cities all around the world. Personal Data: Personality:Icaurs has a very submissive personality. Description:Icarus has taken hundreds of forms, only a few consciously. Talents:Tracking, Hunting, Killing, Napping, Powers And Abilities: Abilities:Optimal Sentient System, Gallery: Ocean Form.jpg|Icarus, during his time in the oceans. King Of Dinos.png|Icarus during his time in with the dinosaurs. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet